


A Little Too Many

by warriorofthewind_Libra928



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: #dwobbitbilboforthewin, #sorrynotsorrytishowiroll, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adorable Baby Dwarves, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, Awkwardness, Baby Dwarves, Bilbo's a Took not a Baggins, Crack, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Dwobbit Bilbo Baggins, Dwobbits, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Hobbits, Minor Character Death, Overprotective Dwarves, Surface Dwarf Culture and Customs, baby dwobbits, becauseidon'twanttoresearchimsorryimlazy, butnotreallyaccident-accident, fading, fast paced, holy shit even till now i still don't know how to tag, ihavenoideahowimgonnapullthatbutthey'remagicaly'all, irregularupdates:), my way of writing is crack really not the plot, ugh i just suck at building stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofthewind_Libra928/pseuds/warriorofthewind_Libra928
Summary: This world started when Smaug never cam-uhhh not really?Belladonna was unlike any other hobbits and her offspring is a perfect evidence of tha-now that's just rude.Tis is a world where chance and circumstance brought in a blessing out of a curse-stop emulating GandalfThe author is a selfish jerk who wanted a baby dwobbit bilbo-now wai-she's also crazy.I have no idea what to do with the summary, sweet lord give me talent.





	A Little Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want to have a baby dwobbit bilbo and cute dwarflings running around.  
I suck at making stories but lord knows im gonna try this shit out.
> 
> **WARNING!**  
this is gonna have some pretty slow updates and uhh a fast development (in some parts)  
cripes i dunno where my fingers will be taking me. That sounds wrong. ugh jesus help.

Belladonna was unlike any other. Especially in the Shire where baking, gardening, and enjoying the downtime was the norm, she was an absolute storm compared to that. Going on adventures was what she enjoys (and perhaps making the neighbors’ eyebrows shoot up beyond their hairline was too). Where the Tooks would’ve gone to Bree for their first adventure (and possibly be satiated with it already), Belladonna had gone out towards the Blue Mountains. Gerontius Took possibly have had a many too close calls for thinking of every possible horrible thing to happen to his favorite daughter, and he almost had gone upon the return of his sweet Bella bringing up a huge ax on her back and a mouthful of stories of wargs and goblins to her siblings. He almost forbade her from going out again, but the look he got in return had sewn his mouth shut forever (Valar knows his Ma was cackling in the afterlife while smirking off how payback was truly a bitch). 

When everyone thought that the 4 months of peace in the Shire and no daring promises from Belladonna meant that going to the Blue Mountains was her first and last hurrah, Gerontius had just snorted and gave in to what he calls now as his fate. Adamanta, the loving mother (and wife!) that she is was already packing up essentials for their daughter for her next adventure. And they were right! Not even after a week, Belladonna had kissed his ma and da goodbye as she left for her next adventure. 

As what her family noticed Belladonna seems to have a pattern going on. She usually is gone for four seasons (or more depending on the location) and when returning she always has something she brought with her as a reminder for that travel. After the dwarven ax she got, she had her bag filled with balms, ointments, herbs, and a book filled with medicinal notes with her after her visit in Rivendell. She had her hair cut short and learned how to punch after visiting one city of men, had her self bringing boxes of gold, a few sharp knives and bow and arrows, and even a horse after her visit in Rohan. The more she leaves and returns the more her mouth brimmed with stories (and curses it’s amazing how many curses she can say although saying it in different languages may be a bit of a cheat) and tales of various species no one in the Shire has met before, and of experiences no one would want to happen even to their rivals. 

Belladonna’s family became accepting of who she is. It’s her nature to go gallivanting off in every corner of middle-earth and what they could do as her family was make sure that her pack was complete and for her to never lack the love and support they freely give. But sadly the bickering housewives of the Shire and even the tightass conservatives had started frowning the more Belladonna goes on a journey. They had started going to her smial to talk sense into her and even try and sabotage her pack (and her horse although that one incident was a complete clusterfuck for them) and her other essentials just to stop her. So before Belladonna left for her adventure they had sworn her off that after returning they would never allow a hobbit such as herself to ever set foot in their lands ever again as she was besmirching their reputations for being gentle hobbits. Bella in all her glorious passion and temper raised her ax and surprisingly swore to them that it will be her last adventure out. Thus with the hanging mouths and silenced voices of the hobbits Belladonna smirked, flipped her curly golden hair and left the Shire.

Gerontius knows every bit of his children (as worrisome as that sounds), and so hearing Bella saying those words made his brows rise. He looked towards his wife, (who even had a frown on her beautiful face) and the two shrugged their shoulders and went back inside their smial. Yavanna only knows what their daughter was thinking. It was much better to start preparing now for whatever kind of insanity Bella was going to bring with her after her return anyway. 

It’s amazing how parents’ intuition could be so scary and precise at times, since upon Belladonna’s return from Gondor (everyone’s eyes bulged out by that) it was truly her last traveling adventure. As she brought with her a dwarf who swore to do right by her and marry her right away for the sake of their unborn child. 

And so this story starts with a happy family living at the edge of the Shire, and in the peaceful area of Rushock Bog.


End file.
